The misunderstood
by Momo Mirasaki
Summary: Ryo Akiyama is a well known singer around town. Rika Nonaka is the daughter of a model and a famous actor. Rika's life is far from perfect what happens when Rika and Ryo's fate intertwine if only for a while?


The misunderstood

~Summary~

Ryo Akiyama is a well known singer around town. Rika Nonaka is the daughter of a model and a famous actor. Rika's life is far from perfect what happens when Rika and Ryo's fate intertwine if only for a while? "Understanding a 'famous' kid isn't as hard as you think. All you have to do is look past the mask and see the person inside. Not the parentage, not the fame and definitely not the wealth." AU / Friendship fic

Warning: Friendship fic! Not a Romance unless you choose to take it that way.

It is a Alternate Universe. I messed with the lyrics here and there and I will put what I messed with at the end of the story.

Also I am writing these little stories at the moment to help cope with my writer's block. So I hereby give thou a fair warning it may not be my best work, or even good for that matter. But please enjoy and review! Let me know if I should continue it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Digimon and the song belong to their rightful owners!

Song: Rockabye

Artist: Shawn Mullins

Rika sighed as the multiple flashes of cameras surrounded her and her parents as they exited the airport in Tokyo, Japan.

"Oh, no pictures please." Rika's mother said with a smile as she moved through the crowd Rika was behind her followed by her father and the poor man who carried their luggage.

"Why'd we even come here?" Rika asked after what felt like an eternity they finally reached the limo. 'More importantly why'd I have to come along?' Rika thought as she seated herself by the window separating them from the driver.

"Oh come now Rika can't you enjoy this trip at least?" Her mother said as she sat by the rear end of the limo. She pulled a compact mirror and a tube of red lipstick out.

"Plus you know we're here for the premier of my new movie." Her father said joining them having helped the man load the luggage.

Rika glared at them a frown upon her face. She couldn't understand why they just couldn't let her stay back in Hollywood with her friends like other parents would. But of course these, being her parent she was talking about, had to drag her around the world and polish her like a gem before showing her off. Her parents always fought over what she should be when she was older.

Her mother wanted her to be a model and her father wanted her to be an actress.

Neither never asked about what Rika wanted. And just in case you're wondering which she wanted to be, it was neither. She planned on being a musician but neither parent cared to see the talent the teen obviously possessed.

Rika couldn't wait to be eighteen so she could finally move away and start living her own dreams and not other people's.

Minutes later they arrived at their hotel Rika had spent the entire time in the car looking through her song book which not only had songs she made but multiple pictures of close friends.

"Oh Rika not that book again! Put it away! We have to discuss what you'll wear to the opening!" Her mother said

Rika looked over the top of her book." I'll talk but the book isn't going anywhere!"

"Oh fine...I was thinking the strapless blue one made by Garner would look splendid considering how becoming it looks on you. Of course you'll wear your hair down and..."

Rika looked back down at her book the words coming out her mom's mouth blocked out of her mind.

"Rika, why don't you smile? I think you'd look sooooo much prettier if you did more often." the very words Jeri had said came to her mind as she looked down at the picture of her and her best friend. Jeri was the only female on earth who thoroughly understood Rika seeing as they had known each other since they were babies.

Jeri Katou was the daughter of a musician father. Her mother had since long ago passed away.

Both girls were sixteen and sophomores in high school. Rika had red hair which she usually kept back in a ponytail when she wasn't in a photo shoot or at an event of some sort.

Jeri was a brunette with shoulder length hair. She left it down loose for the most part except for a bit of her hair which she kept up in a sort of a ponytail on the side of her head. Rika and Jeri hung around with what some would call the 'strange kids'. The said 'strange kids' consisted of a spiky haired brunette youth by the name of Takato Matsuki. He had an open crush on Jeri. Then there was the 'ninja boy' as some would call him, Henry Wong. He was an overall cool guy with everyone and Rika considered him her best guy friend. Finally there was Kazu and Kenta they were...okay as long as they weren't obsessing over anything.

"Rika, are you listening?" Her mother demanded as the car pulled to a stop in front of the hotel.

"Why would I be? I never get a say in what I wear and other people just throw it on me like I'm a doll." Rika said as she climbed out of the limbo the driver having just opened the door.

"Arigatou Jou-sama." She said to the driver with a smile before walking inside her parents behind her.

They stayed quiet until they got up to the pent house which would be Rika's room as usual.

"You have no right to speak to me like that! And guess what? You're grounded! You will not be allowed to go around town. You will go to the Premier and the Premier alone!" Her mom hissed before walking out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Next time just nod and smile like I do." her father said ruffling her hair before walking out as well.

Rika sighed as she laid down on her bed.

"Hmm...How should I get out this time...bribe the guard? Fake apologize? Nah...How about..." Rika mused over her options before standing up and going over to her bags pulling out her cell phone, her book bag and some clothes. Once she had her disguise on she made sure she packed some of her clothes, her songbook and her pocket money in her book bag which hung on her shoulder she casually walked out into the hall.

"Hey Bob." She said to her parent's bodyguard who stood by the door.

"Hey." He replied as he took a bite of his apple. She stifled in a laugh as she made her way to the elevator.

"It never get's old." She said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a taxi's number.

She had the taxi meet her out back.

"Take me to the Len Kio bar on the outskirts of town." She said. At least the one time she was in Tokyo going around without her parents she could at least check out the place Henry told her about seeing as he had lived in Tokyo not that long ago and he had a pretty good ear for music.

"Thanks you keep the change." She said as she gave him three of the largest bills she had. She slowly walked toward the small shabby looking bar.

"Wow he wasn't kidding when he said if it weren't for the flashing lights it'd look run down." She said to herself as she walked up the steps slowly and opened the door even more slowly afraid it would just break off.

What she saw was amazing. It wasn't what you would consider a normal bar seeing as it didn't have pool tables or any TV's. It was just a huge room with a small stage, a counter with stools and many pictures covering the walls. There were a couple of tables spread out around the room here and there and flashing lights every where. It seemed everyone was staring at the brown haired youth who stood on stage a microphone in his hand.

As Ryo finished singing his song he noticed a black haired girl he'd never seen before walking in.

He studied her face which was tense with a small frown as is she was angry about something. Within seconds her expression quickly changed when her eyes wandered around the room.

As the music stopped Ryo bowed to the crowd as the girl looked at him for a split second.

Rika slowly made her way to the counter putting her bag in the chair next to her.

"Hello dear how can I help you?" The lady behind the counter said a pad in hand.

"Umm...I don't speak Japanese well." Rika said with a little difficulty.

"Ah. A visitor then? Well no worries I speak English a bit."

"Well how much for a burger?"

"150 yen."

"Okay well then a hamburger and coke please." Rika said pulling out 500 yen and handing it to the lady who gave her her change.

"Okay be done in a bit." The lady said going on back.

Rika nodded and turned back to the stage lowering her sunglasses but the boy wasn't there anymore.

Suddenly she heard someone sit down by her.

"Be there in a second!" the lady called.

"Okay Chiyo." came the reply.

Rika looked out of the corner of her eye to see the boy that was singing moments ago sitting 4 seats away from her.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you around before." The boy asked looking at her.

"Um I don't speak Japanese well." She replied.

"Well no worries kiddo I speak 10 different languages including English. I learned once my best friend Henry left to America."

"Wait you know Henry?" She asked suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"Uh... I know Henry Wo-"

"Henry Wong? He's sixteen and lives in Hollywood?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"He's one of my-" She noticed she had said too much. Blushing she turned back to the counter trying to hide her face.

"Friends? I presume you must be the Jeri or Rika he constantly talks about." The boy said.

"I'm sorry I can't talk to you...I've said too much and well yeah...bye!" She said quickly pulling her bag onto her shoulder and running outside.

"Hey wait! You-"Ryo yelled after her but she had already ran down the street. He picked up the book which had fallen out of her bag.

"Rika's Book..." He read to himself before flipping the book open.

~At the Hotel while Rika was gone~

"You're feeling bad aren't you?" Rika's dad said as he observed his wife who was pacing around the room madly.

She groaned as she sat down on the bed." Oh I'm going to unground her...It wasn't fair that I punish her when she finally got to come to the one place in the world she was looking forward to going to." She said putting her bathrobe on over her nightgown.

"I'm going to go talk to her."

Rika ran a good half a mile before she finally stopped to catch her breath. She pulled out her phone and called a Taxi.

Rika's mom knocked on the door of her daughter's room.

"Rika honey I'm sorry...let me in." she said turning the door knob to find it wasn't locked she peeked her head in. The lights were off and she could see the mound that was Rika curled up in bed.

Rika had waited fifteen minutes before the same taxi that had driven her there picked her up.

"Yeah I need you to stop at the nearest Gas station first then take me back to the Hotel."

The driver nodded his head and did as she said stopping at a little old fashion looking gas station. She got off and went into the bathroom where she took off her disguise which consisted of a black sweat shit, baggy gray jeans black converse, a black wig and sunglasses.

"Okay now take me back to the Hotel." She said getting back into the taxi after she was done.

The driver stared at her but did as he was told.

"Thanks again." She said as the taxi pulled to a stop this time she gave him 5 of the biggest bills she had before casually walking up stairs in her pajama's which she had changed into.

She peeked down the hallway where her room was located. She saw her mom looking into her room a smile on her face before closing the door slowly so she wouldn't wake her daughter up.

"We'll looks like she's asleep I'll unground her in the morning. Goodnight Bob." Her mom said walking down the opposite way of the hall.

Rika smiled in relief she was safe. For now all she had to do was sneak past Bob and then she'd be home safe.

Of course all she did was walk to her room open the door and say "Hey Bob!" before going into her room and locking the door behind her.

She turned on the lights thinking that all in all it hadn't been as bad a day as she assumed it would be. She sighed in relief as she threw the dummy of pillows she had made off the bed and laid down. She then grabbed the bag next to her and began emptying it. Suddenly panic struck her: Where was her song book?

Ryo flipped through the pages in disbelief after all it was kind of messed up what this young girl had to put up with everything her parents did.

The first page hit him hard:

This book belongs to Rika Nonaka!

Hello if you're reading this...well that means I either trust you a lot or you stole it, either way you are about to enter my world.

I was hoping that by now I would've been able to get away from my parents and be able to live with my grandma but it doesn't seem likely to happen soon.

Not that I don't like my parents they're just too controlling and I want to be able to live my life my way...I hate this...they're changing me into a lifeless puppet...everyone's saying with each passing day I seem to get colder...But how can I help it if I have to 'be the best' and 'destroy the competition' like Mom and Dad say...Everyone is leaving me...Except for Jeri...If you're reading this Jeri thanks a lot for sticking by me!

~Rika Nonaka

The date below the text was dated some 7 years ago and below it were some lines:

She grew up with the children of the stars

in the Hollywood hills and boulevards

Her parents threw big parties

Everyone was there

They hung out with folks like Denis Hopper and Bob Seger and Sonny and Cher

"I think I just found my muse for my new song Aunt Chiyo!" The boy said as he pulled out a notepad and pencil.

Rika was pacing around her room trying to sort out what had recently happened.

'Okay calm down... It couldn't have randomly just disappeared off the face of the Earth. Maybe it's in the taxi? No...I had my bag in my lap both times... The gas station? I don't remember seeing it when I changed...Then that leaves...the bar! Of course!'

Suddenly that boy she had seen came to mind.

'Didn't he try to tell me something when I ran out? Hopefully he has it. I'll just drop by tomorrow and check.'

She decided as she turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

Ryo yawned as he finally put the pencil and notepad down. He looked at his watch which read 12:27 am.

"I better go to bed...I'll double check my work in the morning." He said to himself as he turned off the lights to his room and laid down.

"Everything's gonna be all right...rockabye..." He sang tiredly before falling asleep.

A/N: SO that was the first part next part coming up soon.

Thanks for reading!

~MOMO~


End file.
